


Like an open wound, we can heal from this too

by Tanagariel



Series: Polaris Records [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, F/F, Mild Language, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, Spin Off, do not repost convert or/and translate without my express consent, minor clexa - Freeform, ranya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanagariel/pseuds/Tanagariel
Summary: Raven and Anya met while the bodyguard worked for the famous Wanheda during her Infinity Tour. The two developed a special connection that brought them closer, that was until Anya left Raven behind.Now the two women try to find that connection again, while their best friends get ready to take one of the biggest steps in their life: Marriage.Join them to see a little glimpse in between those 6 years that went in the blink of an eye in Clarke and Lexa’s journey.





	Like an open wound, we can heal from this too

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off from the fanfiction Like An Open Wound. Even when this is from other characters POV, there is still information that is connected to the main fic, so I recommend reading that story first.

 

                                                                             

 

Raven moved slowly towards the door of her best friend’s apartment. Her leg had been bothering her for the past few days as she traveled from DC to Polis several times.  The pain was exhausting.

 

It has been a year since Clarke announced her departure from her former music label to begin her passion project. Marcus and everyone on Clarke’s team were working to make it successful, so a little pain wasn’t going to stop Raven.  She refused to slow down and hinder their progress.

 

She pressed the doorbell and soon heard the voice of the famous singer.

“Hey, Rae.” Clarke stepped back allowing Raven to come inside.

“‘Sup, Clarke. Where’s your fiancée? I imagined I’d find you two cuddling on the couch.” Raven looked around, noticing the familiar pictures of Clarke and Lexa on the living room tables, adorning the place along Clarke’s platinum records and other awards displayed on the wall.

“Lexa is at Trikru, she’s sparring and exercising with Anya. She trains on weekends to keep in tip top shape even though she has a desk job.” Clarke explained as they moved to the studio in Clarke’s apartment. “You look winded, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just a bit out of shape. That’s all.” Raven shrugged and moved to the comfy leather chair in front of the soundboard. The sound and light engineer had been trying new sounds and effects to create what Clarke wanted, but things have been going slow for them. Also, Marcus was aiding Clarke in bringing new talent and launch musicians for Clarke’s label. So far they had nothing.

 

“Not going to ask about Anya?” Clarke reached for her acoustic guitar and moved inside the recording booth.

“Why would I? She can do whatever she wants, Clarke.”

“I mean, I know you two are friends, but how long are you going to deny you like _like_ Anya? It's painful to watch.”

“I don’t like her like that. Not anymore.” Raven shrugged. “We had our chance, and she blew it when she decided to leave me in the world tour. I realized that we worked better as friends. So far it has been going well.”

“Right, and that’s why you’ve been hanging out with Luna instead?” Clarke rolled her eyes. “You’re way worse than me and Lexa, you know that right?”

“Luna is easy. Nothing wrong with spending time with her.”

“Yeah, nothing wrong except you rather be with other bodyguard, but your pride blinds you.” Clarke tapped the mic making sure it was in working condition as she slid the headphones on and played chords on her guitar. “And when do you plan to move to Polis? You’ve been taking forever to choose a place. What is the problem? I told you I can help.”

“I just want a place that I can afford, Clarke. I don’t want you to pay for more than you already have for me after my surgery and all the damn therapy.”

“Raven, you’re my family. Why do you always have to be such a hardhead? You’d be living right here with me and Lexa if you weren’t so stubborn.”

Raven began pressing and adjusting the sound console to get ready to record. “I told you that I’m just not comfortable living here hearing you and Lexa’s sex marathons. I need my own space too, Griff. Now let’s do this.”

 

______________

 

“Uff!” Lexa wiped the sweat with the small hand towel Anya passed her. “Tough session.”

“It feels good when your muscles ache just right.” Anya stretched her arms a bit, feeling her muscles began to relax after the hard session of workouts.

“I’m gonna hit the showers and then we can go drink some beers at my home.” Lexa picked up her gym bag, sliding it over her shoulder and began her stroll towards the showers.

“Is Lincoln going to join us?” Anya asked as she followed behind her friend.

“No, he’s going out with Octavia. Those two are on their way to move in together, I get they are busy.” Lexa moved to her stall and the sound of water began echoing in the locker room. “But Raven is supposed to be working with Clarke. I think we can all have a great time.”

Anya stopped in her tracks. “Aah, I don’t think I’m in the mood for beers, Lexa. Maybe other day.”

Lexa peeked out of her shower curtain and looked Anya dead in the eye. “You have to stop this nonsense. Just tell Raven you’re in love with her and ask her on a date. How long are you going to wait, An?”

Anya sighed, and walked inside her shower. “She said we’re great friends, Lexa. I accepted defeat a while ago.”

“Pfft. Since when do you accept defeat? Anya, you two have been having this weird dance for years. I think it’s time for you to come forward, because Raven is weary since you pulled that stunt before the world tour.”

“Me? Who's the one who quit in the middle of Wanheda’s Infinity Tour?”

Lexa chuckled, “Okay, yes. I ran away but in the end Clarke and I decided to go for it and now we’re getting married in just a couple of weeks. You should take a leap of faith and ask Raven out. You deserve to be happy, and I know Raven makes you smile the most whenever you aren’t fighting over stupid dares.”

 

Anya let the hot water ease her back muscles while she gave it some thought. Lexa was right. She has been in this back and forth with Raven for a long time. Maybe it was time she womaned up and ask the sassy engineer out. “You know she’s seeing Luna.”

“And Luna has been a problem since when? Luna is seeing that Derrick guy if I’m not mistaken. Raven is just friends with her.”

“You sure? Because Raven loves to show off fucking Luna when we go meet with the crew.”

“Clarke is her best friend. If there was anything serious, she’d tell me.”

“Okay, I uh, I’ll take my chance, I guess.”

“Great! I’ll text Clarke we’ll be heading home in a bit before we stop for pizza. It’s going to go great!”

 

_____________

 

“What do you think?” Clarke asked removing her headphones and hanging them back in their original place.

“Resembles your old sound. If you’re going to work on new material we also need to create new sounds to incorporate. For now, it makes a good song but not a number one.” Raven stated with all honesty.

 

Clarke chewed her lower lip in thought. She nodded and walked out of the recording booth leaving her guitar back on its case. “Yeah, I think that first I need to focus in my wedding, huh? Kane as some new prospects that will benefit more than me right now. Maybe I should just enjoy my new soon to be married life and then maybe I’ll get inspired again.”

Raven followed her friend back to the living room. “I mean, your lyrics aren’t bad at all. It’s just that I feel that we could experiment with completely new rhythms first and see how that blends.” Raven opened the fridge and pulled out a six pack of beers and brought them to the living room where Clarke was checking some wedding stuff in her laptop. “Ready for your big day?”

“Yeah, we have everything ready, we’re just waiting on final dress adjustments. I really hope this doesn’t get out, Rae. Gosh, I’ve worked so hard on making sure none of this gets leaked.”

Raven passed a can to Clarke. “Don’t worry. Costia hasn’t mentioned anything so that means you’re good. You know that she’s well connected and if she hasn’t said a thing it’s because no one knows.”

 

“Love? I’m back.” The voice of Lexa sounded from the door, as keys were dumped on a ceramic bowl. “I’m here with An.”

“We’re here, baby!” Clarke shouted back.

Raven sat up straight, waiting for Lexa and Anya to arrive.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Lexa leaned down to peck Clarke on her lips.

“I missed you. How was training?” Clarke caressed Lexa’s face so tenderly, Raven had to look away from such intimacy between the soon to be spouses. Ignoring the rest of the soft words spoken between them.

 

“Ah, hey Raven.” Anya said from the other side of the room. She raised her hand in a small wave. “It’s good to see you.”

“Hi, Anya.” Raven answered dryly.

“Mmm smells delicious.” Clarke said too happily holding Lexa’s hand tightly in hers.

“Got your fave, love. Help me set up the disposable plates.” Lexa said moving to the kitchen. Clarke right behind her, probably to make out.

Anya approached the couch and sat on the other side a good distance from Raven. “How are you doing?” Anya asked trying to prompt a conversation.

“I’m great.” Raven answered with a bit of bite.

“Ah, okay. Cool.” Anya took the hint avoiding any other question and since they were going to be in an awkward silence Anya pulled her phone out to read her social media feed to keep herself busy.

 

“Here you go.” Clarke distributed the food among her friends, flopping on the couch. Lexa took the spot beside Clarke turning on the TV looking for a movie.

“Any progress on your music?” Lexa asked.

“Not really. It’s not what we’re trying to create, but again, I’m in no rush to get back to the music scene just yet. I wanna enjoy our time together as much as possible.” Clarke leaned over and kissed Lexa.

“Me too.” Lexa smiled kissing Clarke’s hand.

The group of friends talked some more while they waited for their food, chatting amicably but mostly it was all about the wedding.

Raven couldn’t blame Clarke for being less focused on her music when she was excited to marry the person she loved.

 

The group of friends ate and talked, enjoying their time together. However, Raven could feel Anya’s lingering gaze, but it was better not to stir anything, considering that they had reach a delicate balance between them and with Clarke’s wedding so close she didn’t want to ruin that special day with drama.

“I uh, I’m full. Thanks for the beers and food. I’m going back home.” Raven stood up. “Going to wash my hands and then I’m off. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

“I can drive you back to DC.” Lexa offered right away.

“Nah, actually Luna texted me so we’re going to spend some quality time together.

“Is that right?” Clarke perked her brow.

“Yup. See you later.” Raven bid her goodbye and walked to the washroom. Her leg was hurting so badly that she needed to get back home asap. Luna only was a bad excuse to not worry her friend, Clarke has done so much for her already that she wanted to avoid troubling her more.

She quickly reached the bathroom, where she washed her face trying to put a brave face before she left.

“I can do this.” Raven breathed out slowly. She patted dry her face and once she was ready, she began her walk towards the exit, but of course she wasn’t going to leave that easily.

 

“You’re a terrible liar, Reyes.” Anya said, standing at a good distance but still close enough to aid her. “I know you’re hurting. I noticed how you fisted your hand constantly while we were eating. Why you didn’t let us know?”

“Because there’s nothing to know.” Raven shrugged and began walking, but her pain was making her go slower than usual. Even limping more than on her good days.

“Let me help. Clarke won’t know about it I promise, but let me take you to my place to give you a massage first before I drive you home. I know Luna isn’t here right now. She reported to me earlier in the day of her whereabouts.”

Raven sighed in defeat. “Lead the way.”

 

____________

 

Anya called a Lyft that took them to her home which was a 10 minute ride in order to assist Raven and pick up her car.

Raven didn’t wait for her when she was out of their ride and heading to the front door.

“Can you please let me hold off some of your weight?” Anya quickly slid her arm around Raven’s waist to hold some of her weight. “You should have told me. I could have gone to DC and-”

“And what Anya? I don’t need you!” Raven lashed but Anya understood this anger came from a place of stubbornness and shame.

“Never said you did. I’m your friend, Raven. I want to help ease your pain when things get hard. You should trust me.”

“That trust paid off really well.” Raven spat.

Anya let it go for now.

 

Once inside her humble apartment, she eased Raven on her couch and lifted her braced leg to make her as comfortable as possible with some pillows.

“I’ll get the ointment. One sec.” Anya quickly went to her cabinet to retrieve the ointment.

“Can I remove the brace?” Anya asked.

Raven nodded her consent.

Once the brace was gone, Anya looked once more at Raven. “I ah, I need you to remove your pants, please?”

Raven waited a beat before she complied. Anya removed her gaze to give Raven some sense of privacy.

“Okay, try to relax. I’m going to start slow but will add more pressure as I feel your thigh relax.”

Anya poured the cream in her hands to warm it up first, and soon began her work. She was really good at what she did mostly because of her job. She had gone to lots of PT sessions in the past due to multiple injuries in her career. Also, she dated a physiotherapist once. She learned everything she could.

 

As her hands moved over Raven’s thigh, she heard Raven’s breath hitch. “Hang tight. Circulation will aid in easing the tightness.”

Anya kept the motion of her hands steady, putting enough pressure to ease the rigidity of the muscle. “I’ll help you stretch once I’m done here if you want.”

Raven kept quiet during the whole process. Anya missed the days when after a concert she’d be there on Raven’s room to help her. They’d talked about everything and anything. Raven was funny, very intelligent but also incredibly strong. After everything that happened, she was more sure than ever that Raven Reyes was one of a kind. A unique specimen among all human kind. Someone that Anya wanted to protect and care for, if only Raven let her in.

 

Anya moved to Raven’s gastrocnemius, pressing with the heel of her palm the muscles, trying to keep them as loose as possible.

“I’m sorry.” Raven said after some time in silence. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I know you just wanna help.”

“I just want you to trust me enough to ask for help. It’s like you’ve been keeping me at a distance since I came back from Moscow last year. I know I left you, but I didn’t do it to hurt you. You were getting better or so I thought and I-” Anya sighed, “I uh, I cared too much about you which conflicted with my role of protecting Wanheda.”

“So you left.”

“I did, and I know you were mad at me, but I was a danger to the team. Know that I never stopped worrying about you though.”

Raven rested her hand on Anya’s stopping her work.

Anya sat to look at Raven. She could see behind those brown eyes the conflict Raven had within her.

“I’m just tired of being a burden to everyone. I don’t want you to be with me because you feel guilt for what happened on the beach house. I know you’ve been trying your best to help, but I don’t need your pity Anya.”

“It’s not pity! I respect your strength and resilience. That’s what made a difference for me. You were brave.  The loyalty and love you have for your loved ones is something that I can only wish to have.” Anya cupped Raven’s face to keep her brown eyes on her own. “Raven, I do this because I care about you.”

Raven shook her head. “Anya, I’m damaged goods. You’d be better if-”

Anya didn’t let Raven finished because her lips were on Raven’s. Trying to show with her actions instead of her words that she cares and wants nothing but to be part of Raven’s life.

It took Raven a couple of seconds to react, and Anya was scared that she truly misread the interaction, but soon Raven melted into the kiss. Her soft lips replied in earnest as they kissed softly.

Soon the need of air won and Anya broke the kiss, yet her hands remained attached to Raven’s face.

“I meant it, Raven. I care about you. Everything that affects you affects me. Please trust me.”

“I- I’m not sure I’m ready to do that, Anya.”

Anya let go of Raven, nodding in understanding. It wasn’t the right time for them. But she was going to be here no matter what.

“Then let me earn that trust again. I’m not going to leave you behind. You’re my priority today and always, whether as friends or anything else, I’m here for you.”

Anya mentally swore she was going to do everything to get close to Raven again.

 

 -----

 

“Lexa, relax. Your bride is right on the other side of this room. Breathe.” Anya squeezed Lexa’s shoulder. She could feel the nerves of her best friend oozing in waves. Anya was ecstatic to see Lexa this radiant. Her best friend had gone through so much, and it was about time she had something to celebrate with a smile on her face.

“I know. I just… I can’t believe this is happening.” Lexa checked her makeup once more in the mirror and stood up.

“You look beautiful.” Anya reassured.

A knock on the door distracted them both.

“Lexa, you’re needed at the altar.” Costia peeked through the door.

“Thanks Costia.” Lexa nodded.

“You look gorgeous. Now go get marry to the love of your life!” Costia waved goodbye leaving them alone.

 

Anya escorted Lexa to the small area where her best friend was going to marry Clarke Griffin.

Lexa’s dress was very simple, a strapless white dress, her hair was arranged in beautiful braids and she wore a flower crown.

Anya stood on Lexa’s side as her bridesmaid along Lincoln who was the best man.

“Looking really beautiful, ladies.” The tall man offered a small whistle to the two women.

Abby Griffin came a minute later and hugged Lexa exchanging brief words and soon moved to her place.

Titus approached and cupped Lexa’s cheeks. “You look beautiful, my daughter. I know that things didn’t start really well, but I promise that I’ll do my best to welcome your soon to be bride in our family.” The bald man kissed Lexa’s forehead before he walked to the main entrance.

 

Soft music began and Clarke’s bandmates and all her closest friends stood up to welcome Clarke.

Anya observed as Madi, the girl Lexa guarded some time ago, came with the flowers followed by Titus and Clarke.

Clarke’s teary eyes for Lexa didn’t make her realize she stepped onto Madi’s dress making the young girl trip. The audience laughed as well as cried holding each other looking at the beautiful brides in all their glory.

Titus delivered Clarke to Lexa and the ceremony began.

 

Anya was all smiles looking at her best friend in the world trip on her words, cry like a baby and being madly in love. She would mock her way later about how soft she was. Clarke and Lexa exchanged rings, and their vows made everyone cry. Soon they were kissing as Mrs. and Mrs. Griffin-Woods, and everyone clapped and cheered in total bliss.

 

At the small reception, everyone was full of joy and laughter. Anya made a beeline to the bar after seeing that Raven was spending a lot of time with her close friends. She felt so much for the fierce brunette, but it was better this way Anya supposed.

She drank from the flute she was nursing, hoping that maybe she could achieve this level of happiness one day.

The first dance began, and Anya returned to her table. Everyone was celebrating the two women at the center who clearly only had eyes for each other. In that moment Anya was sure that if she ever got married, it had to be to Raven. She couldn’t picture anyone else.

 

____________

 

Raven has been observing Anya, seeing the tall bodyguard with her small smile supporting her friends. Anya looked as regal as Lexa and Clarke. Raven wanted nothing but to jump into what she was feeling, but she was frightened that Anya wanted her for the wrong reasons.

 

Yes, Anya kissed her some weeks ago and assured her she cared for her genuinely. But Raven had her doubts still.

Raven decided her leg needed some rest and joined Anya at the main table.

“They look really great, huh?” Raven said as she slumped on the chair besides Anya.

Anya looked slightly surprised to see Raven and nodded. “Yes, they are glowing in happiness. They deserved it.”

“Yeah, I know they are going to last. If I had to describe true love, I’d say look at Lexa and Clarke.” Raven began massaging her knee unconsciously.

“Is it hurting?” Anya asked.

Raven realized what she was doing but she shook her head, removing also her hand. “Nope. Just a little tired but no pain.”

“If you need to rest, I can escort you upstairs.” Anya offered solemnly.

“I’ll let you know. Thanks.” Raven said and returned her attention to the couple dancing at the center of the stage.

 

After the first dance, everyone else joined, and the party really began.

Raven danced a bit with her friends. Taking turns with Bellamy, Jasper and even Monty. It was fun, and it was exhausting her.

She was chatting with Harper when she caught Anya, who was at the bar, all by herself. Maybe it was time to offer an olive branch towards the bodyguard. After all, everything Anya did was to help and support her.

Memories of the day at the beach house were forever etched in her mind. That day bonded them forever, and Raven knew that if anyone could actually understand her, it was Anya. She knew that Anya wouldn’t hurt her on purpose, yet her ego was being a bitch, and she wouldn’t let it go.

“I uh, I’m going for drinks.” Raven said to her friends and walked towards the beautiful bodyguard, with mile long legs and dirty blonde hair.

 

“I thought you’d be dancing.” Raven leaned on the bar and requested a champagne.

Anya finished her drink leaving the glass on the counter. “I rather stay here.”

Raven took her drink and sipped generously. “What a shame. I bet you’d be having a blast on the dance floor.” Raven shrugged and continued drinking.

Anya smirked, eyeing Raven with mischief. “Is that right? Would you show me then how fun it is?”

Raven chuckled. “You can bet I can.” Raven left the glass back and pulled Anya to the dance floor.

 

There, they danced a bit out of rhythm at first, but soon they synchronized and began moving as one.

Raven felt warm, surrounded by Anya’s arms. The music was nothing against the beat of her heart. She couldn’t stop smiling as they twirled and danced all around.

However, her leg clearly had other plans. Her steps faltered a bit, and Anya was quick to catch the change in her.

“What is it?” Anya asked closely to her ear to be heard over the loud music.

“It’s um, nothing. Just a tiny… strain.” Raven stopped all her movements. “I’ll sit for a bit.”

“Wait, I think it’s better for you to lay down. I’ll walk you to your room. Come on.” Anya extended her arm, and Raven hooked her arms as Anya escorted her back to her hotel room.

 

The walk was pretty much silent, Raven holding back a bit, and Anya with clear concern in her features.

Raven slid her keycard and once the lock door opened Anya aided Raven get in bed.

“Here, let me take your shoes off. Those heels are pretty, but clearly not what you should be wearing, Reyes.” Anya said pulling softly the black stilettos.

“It’s not that bad. I promise.” Raven tried to reduce Anya’s concern, but Anya wasn’t buying any of it.

“Raven, don’t play dumb. Get comfortable while I get the ointment. I brought it just in case. I’ll run to my room and be right back.”

Raven did as told and moved against the headboard, resting her leg on some pillows whilst Anya was preparing everything.

 

After some minutes Anya returned with several items.

“Tell me if this is too cold.” Anya tried to warm the ointment before applying it.

“Don’t worry cheekbones, your hands are warm enough.” Raven winked making Anya relax a bit.

“Cut that out, Raven. Be serious.” Anya adjusted her touch. “Better?”

“Yeah. It’s helping.”

“Good.”

 

Anya turned the lamp near the bed on to make the room more relaxed and sat on the bed to work on Raven.

“You should go back to the party. I’m better, I promise.” Raven suggested.

Anya chuckled. “And leave you behind? I thought you knew me better than that, Reyes.”

“I’m serious. You should go and have fun.”

Anya went to the restroom, washed her hands and went to the bed and sat shoulder to shoulder with Raven on the bed.

“I’m having fun. I enjoy your company very much.”

That drew a smile on Raven’s face. “I don’t want you to miss things because of me. You deserve way better than me.”

“Gosh, Raven. When are you gonna give up? I’m not missing anything, because I love being with you. Spending time with you is my favorite thing in the world. I’m not going anywhere unless you rather be by yourself to rest. But know that I’m not giving up on you. Ever. You’re my friend, and I hope one day we can be something else. For now, I’m happy where I am.”

Raven giggled. “Who knew Anya Forrest could be such a sap?”

Anya elbowed her amicably. “Shut up!”

“Yes, you are. But I like it.” Raven leaned until she was face to face with Anya. “I really _really_ do.” She closed the gap kissing the sweetest lips ever.

 

It was just as great as their first kiss, if not more heated. Hands began roaming over hot skin and things were escalating quickly.

Anya pulled back, a frown on her face.

“Raven I-”

“Shhh-” Raven rested her fingertips over Anya’s lips. “I want this, Anya.”

“I don’t want you to regret this.” Anya cupped her face softly, her thumbs brushing her cheeks tenderly.

“I won’t run.”

“And what about tomorrow?”

“Tonight is tonight. We can worry about tomorrow later, Anya. I need you to help me forget the pain. Can you do that for me?”

“Anything you need.” Even if it was going to cost Anya her heart, she would do anything for the sassy sound engineer.

 

_____________

 

“That was the last box.” Lexa said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

“Thanks, Lexa.” Raven said from the living room arranging a stack of books on the table.

“Do you girls need anything while me and Lex go get some food?” Anya asked after unloading one of the boxes into the room of her new roommate, Raven.

 

It’s been a month after Clarke and Lexa’s wedding, and due to Clarke’s new music label project Raven was going to be needed closer.

Anya offered Raven a room. After some consideration, Raven accepted, considering she refused to live for free with Anya.

“We’re good, babe. Just bring me something quick to eat. I’m starving.” Clarke said.

“Alright, let’s get going.” Lexa waved farewell and the two friends left the apartment.

 

Lexa and Anya decided to walk to the nearby Chinese restaurant which would let them recover after moving Raven’s things.

“I’m glad Raven finally decided to move to Polis. Clarke has missed her since she moved in with me last year.” Lexa commented. Her skin looked slightly more tanned than usual due to her recent honeymoon. Still, looking as great as ever and with the biggest smile on her face every time Lexa looked at her wedding band.

“That makes two of us.” Anya simply said.

“So um, are you two… you know?” Lexa wiggled her brows.

“Dating?” Anya perked her brow. “No. We’re friends. I told you.”

“Friends with benefits don’t you mean? Even Clarke knows something changed between you two. My wife won’t share anything she has talked about with Raven, but I know she’s concerned about you two.” The smile on Lexa’s face saying _my wife_ is something that Anya wouldn’t trade for anything. Her bestie was madly in love and that made Anya happy too.

“I know you two worry, but I'm being cautious. Raven and I are doing great as we are right now. I don’t want to ruin this by throwing my feelings in the mix until Raven trusts me fully.”

“Okay, that makes sense.”

“We’ll be just roommates. Maybe things will improve between us, and then I’ll ask her out on a date but not now. I want Raven to realize that I’m serious about her and that she’s not a burden to me.” Anya knew she had to be patient with Raven. She would wait for her until her last breath.

“As long as you two are happy, I’m happy.” Lexa stated patting Anya’s arm.

“Yeah, me too, squid.” Anya grinned. “It takes as long as it takes, isn’t that right?”

Lexa laughed, “Yes. But it’s all worth it, An. So damn worth it.” Lexa looked for the 10th time at her wedding band, and Anya knew that one day she would have one too.

 

For now, she would wait for Raven to open up to her completely. She knew that Raven feared being left behind, but Anya was going to show Raven that she was in this for as long as she wanted. Anya hoped it was forever.

Roommates with some benefits wasn’t bad either. Deep inside, Anya just knew that if they survived that horrible day at the beach house - a day that left them both with physical and mental scars. They still managed to survive, and nothing could ever stop them.

Like an open wound, they would heal from this too.

Anya smiled thinking that this future was possible. A future surrounded by her best friend in the world, and the snarky sound engineer she loved.

She couldn’t wait to find out what life threw at her next, and maybe one day Raven would be ready to accept her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by the reader Inom some months ago. I truly hope this is what you wished to read and thanks again for your comments. It was really great getting back into this universe and giving you a glimpse in that span of time that we missed in LAOW.  
> Thanks to my awesome beta cos-geek-monkey and see you around friends!
> 
> Tana


End file.
